1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a canteen particularly to one composed of a main body, a cover, a control unit and a valve, with the valve moved up and down to keep an outlet opened or clogged by rotating the control unit, neither necessary to open the cover nor to touch the outlet, assuring hygienic drinking.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Commonly, a conventional canteen is provided with an opening formed on its top for being sealed with a cover to prevent the water contained in it from leaking out, conveniently carried around. But, the cover has to be loosely screwed and taken away so as to pour out the water in the canteen when a user is to drink it, practically inconvenient for using. FIG. 1 shows an improved conventional canteen that can be directly used without removing its cover, provided with a main body 11 having an opening 110 sealed with a cover 12 that is provided with a small-diameter mouth 120 formed on its top, a bolt 121 and a control valve 13 positioned inside the mouth 120. The control valve 13 has its top covering on the mouth 120, provided with an outlet 130 centrally formed in its top to exactly corresponding to the bolt 121, and able to be manually moved up and down inside the mouth 120 to keep the outlet 130 opened (or moved up) or closed (or moved down). However, with the control valve 13 repeatedly pulled up and pressed down in the cover 12 while using, not only is the outlet 130 always contacted by fingers to get contaminated, downgrading sanitation, but also the outer wall of the control valve 13 is to rub against the inner wall of the mouth 120 to form a gap between them, causing leakage of the water in the canteen while tilting the canteen. Moreover, the control valve 13 may not be stably positioned when pulled up, keeping the water in the canteen unable to be smoothly poured out.